Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Harry returns from a mission, and Eggsy deemed it a good idea to celebrate. Hinted Merlin/Lancelot. Harry is alive. Preslash or friendship Harry/Eggsy.


It started off much the same as any other night off for the three Kingsman agents and their Tech Wizard. Harry Hart, better known as Galahad, had returned from a week long mission in Europe. It started off in France, but by the end of the week he had been through a total of about 6 different countries chasing the 'Bad Guy of the Week' as Eggsy liked to call them. This had kept Merlin at the Kingsman manor all week monitoring the knight's progress, while the other two knights spent their time filling out paperwork for their latest mission. Overall, they were all tired and a bit sick of being stuck in the manor, but glad to have the older knight back with them.

"So, the Oak tonight?" Eggsy, the new Gawain, commented from the doorway of Merlin's office.  
The tech wizard and Lancelot looked up from where they were sitting, Merlin working on paperwork for Galahad's mission and Lancelot reading a novel.  
"Didne Harry teach ye to knock afore entering?" Came Merlin's brogue.  
"I ain't entered yet," was Eggsy's cheeky reply, still leaning on the door jam.  
Lancelot raised one eyebrow and shook her head as he proceeded to make his way into the room.  
"I'm up for a few drinks," she opted to reply, going back to Eggsy's original enquiry.  
"Ace!" was the enthusiastic reply, before he rounded on Merlin.  
"What about you? You gotta get outta this office at some point. Celebrate Harry's successful mission an' all."  
Merlin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat. He looked between Eggsy's eager face and Lancelot's politely interested expression, her eyes sparkling behind her own Kingsman issued glasses.  
"Well, if it's to congratulate our dear Galahad I suppose I should go, shouldn't I?" He said with a small grin.  
Eggsy whooped, before turning back to Merlin as Lancelot spoke up.  
"I hear a but," she commented.  
Merlin nodded, "I'll be there if I can finish all this afore then."  
"Come on then," Eggsy pulled on Lancelot's wrist, tugging her to her feet, "Let the man finish his paperwork in peace."

It was about 7.30 that night when Merlin walked into the Royal Oak pub to find his knights sitting in a booth, Lancelot raising a hand to get his attention. As he walked closer he noticed an untouched glass of Guinness sitting waiting for him.  
Harry and Eggsy were sharing the opposite side of the booth, Eggsy's hands moving wildly in an animated retelling of some story that sounded like it involved the young knight's little sister.  
"Thanks," Merlin said as he slid into the end of the booth next to Lancelot.  
"You made it," Eggsy grinned at him.  
"Yes," Merlin agreed, "Thankfully Galahad's paperwork took far less time tae sort out than th' mess ye both caused." Despite the disgruntled words, the Scot was grinning.  
"A toast," Lancelot announced, "To the safe return of Galahad, and a job well done."  
They all lifted their glasses and took a drink.

They sat talking and sharing stories through the night. After a while someone got up onto the stage, starting the night's entertainment at the pub. She had a good voice, and soon there was a crowd around the little stage, people dancing and singing along.  
"Come on," Eggsy shifted, trying to wiggle his way out of the booth. Harry stood up, allowing the excited young man to get out and hold a hand out to Lancelot.  
"What? You want me to go up there dancing with you?" She asked.  
"Well, yea," He replied, "Let ya hair down a little."  
She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips when she nudged Merlin so that she could get out.  
"What about the rest of ya?" Eggsy asked.  
"No my boy, I think I'd rather sit here and finish my drink," Harry said calmly lifting his drink, "Feeling a bit tired now that I'm back on home soil."  
"Nae laddie," Merlin shook his head with a small smile, "I'm nae much of a dancer anymore. I'll sit an' keep Harry company."  
With a laugh, both young knights walked towards the group of people dancing. Soon enough they were both singing and dancing to the singer's rendition of Uptown Funk.

A while later, a slightly out of breath Lancelot slide into the booth next to Merlin.  
"Hey," she smiled at him.  
"Hello," he replied, "Having fun out there?"  
"Yea," she agreed, "But I think I'll take a break." She reached for her glass of gin and tonic, drinking the last of it in one go.  
"Eugh, that tastes terrible when it's warm," she commented as the Scot raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Where's Eggsy?" Harry asked nonchalantly.  
"Still on the dance floor," she gestured over her shoulder towards the still dancing throng of people.  
"Right," the older knight said.  
"Relax Galahad, stand down," Merlin drawled, "He's well able ta take care ay himself."  
With a sigh Harry relaxed back into his seat, gesturing for another drink to be brought to the table.

It was nearing midnight when the singer finished her set, and starting packing up. Lancelot was feeling relaxed, the few drinks she had drunk leaving her feeling pleasantly buzzed. Judging by the glasses on the table, the rest of her little group were feeling much the same.  
"We should probably think about heading home soon," she stated, looking at her watch.  
"Aye, what's the time?" the Merlin agreed, his brogue having thickened with the number of drinks he had consumed.  
"About 10 to 12," she replied.  
"Oh," Harry Hart commented, "No wonder I feel rather weary."  
"Hmm," Merlin muttered, "Ah think you've bin up fa nearly 26 hours straight."  
Lancelot stood up next to the table, resting her hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
"Stay here, I'll be back once I've fixed our tab," She sauntered off towards the bar.  
Harry lifted an eyebrow, tipping his head towards Merlin's shoulder. The tech wizard didn't say anything but he did go slightly red.

Once Lancelot had returned, the three agreed they should find the missing member of their group and head home. As Merlin stood he wavered a little bit, his hand landing on the back of the booth seat to steady himself.  
He turned towards Lancelot smiling a little. "I'm a scholar an' a gentleman, an' ah usually don't fall when ah try ta stand."  
Lancelot laughed, putting an arm around the Scot. "I know," she told him, "it's alright."  
Just then Eggsy walked up to them, dressed slightly differently to how he had left.  
"What are you wearing?" Harry asked, his words slower and enunciated more clearly than usual.  
Eggsy shrugged at him, his hands siting on his hips just above the brightly coloured skirt.  
"I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt, but I make these high heels work," He grinned at them.  
They all looked down, seeing a pair of sparkly pumps fitted onto Eggsy feet.  
Merlin laughed loudly, while Lancelot and Harry just shook their heads. Eggsy just did a little twirl.  
"Come on," Lancelot cajoled, "Home time for all good agents." At Merlin's little cough she added "And handlers."  
Harry rose out of his seat, leaning on the table a little.  
"One ta many Guinness' eh?" Merlin commented.  
"I've told you time and time again, I am not as think as you drunk I am," Harry replied crisply.  
They all froze for a moment, replaying the sentence in their heads.  
"Shit," Harry muttered, as Merlin started laughing.  
"Not drunk, just tired, right Harry?" Eggsy came to his defence with a small grin.  
"Right you are, Eggsy," he replied, "I have been awake going on 26 hours."  
"If we don't head home now, I think we will all fall down when the sun comes up," Lancelot answered.  
Eggsy reached for the last of his drink, but was blocked by Lancelot.  
"I think we've had enough," she told him. He opened his mouth to argue, but then glanced across at Harry and closed it.  
As they stepped outside, both Eggsy and Lancelot hailed cabs. They'd agreed to each take charge of one of the older men, Eggsy standing next to Harry who was leaning a little on his Rainmaker, and Lancelot with a hand on Merlin's arm.  
"Thanks for the good night," Lancelot called as Harry and Eggsy climbed into a cab.  
"Good to relax a little, it's a hell of a feeling," he replied.  
Yes, she thought as she climbed into another cab joining Merlin who was muttering a Gaelic drinking song under his breath. It is a hell of a good feeling.


End file.
